The present invention relates to a smoking cessation device and a manner of using the same, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the use of porous plastic to deliver imitative characteristics of a combustible tobacco smoking article such as, for example, a cigarette.
The use of smoking cessation devices to address addiction to harmful tobacco products has become commonplace. In this arena, it is often desired to improve the independence of a user from smoking products, increase the realness of the devices, and ultimately provide more positive user outcomes. Unfortunately, current smoking cessation devices can be prone to failure. Thus, there is a need for additional contributions in this area of technology.